mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Times Past Issue 2
The Underground Times Issue 2 Chief Editor – Mr_J EDITOR’S NOTE Issue 2 fresh off the printers and into your hands, we were lucky to have MrPhenom stop by our office and sit down giving us a nice little write up. This is a free paper out to the local Mafioso community. We are always looking for writers to help us bring you the news and it is a good way to voice your thoughts out to the community. Interested in writing up a story? Then contact chief editor Mr_J with your story or advertisement. WILL THE BLOOD STOP? Well we all know one person is getting rich from our hand, which is Mr McGoel. He runs a chain of funeral homes across our states. Bodies packed to the rafters, a local reporter was visiting the Reno home and was shocked by the amount of bodies still without a grave stone to remember them by. We all have seen our share of wars; the recent events were with San Francisco and Saint Louis. Horatio and Faustino were leaders of the fine city, but sadly passed away along with a handful of soldiers by their sides. The question is though, when will all the blood stop falling? MrPhenom and Mr_J are in talks on ideas to make the streets a safer place, in the next few days we may hear how the talks went and what can be put in place. Both men have felt the pain and dealt with blood on their hands from random attackers in the droves, not forgetting all the others who have been on the street and robbed at gun point shot on the spot receiving a life threatening wound or for the unlucky few a spot at Mr McGoel’s home. President Carcass has enforced his recent gun law after a long haul getting it through congress, but will this be enough? Will we be seeing people sneaking in crews to arm themselves just to take pot shots at others? We will have to see how things will pan out over the coming week. Would you like to give your opinion to this new law? If so please contact Mr_J by mail at The Underground Times to have it heard in our next issue. NEW DOCTOR IN TOWN The San Francisco prince hospital has a new head of staff, he goes by the name of DrBob. There have been reports that he deals on the black market with human organs a shady underground trade. Having ties with La famille oubliée he has a lot of connections now, but on other terms we have heard he does a good job of patching people up here and there. You may leave with half a lung missing or some tissue from your behind gone, but you will be walking away with no more bullet holes or those annoying shank holes! His office is open from 8am -9pm Monday to Saturday, but for some extra cash he is on call for all your needs. He also has the power to sell you all those pain killers at a bulk discount price only the hospitals get them for. Lucky last hot news from DrBob, he has a hot deal on at the moment! He will remove a kidney for free and you receive 200 pain killers valued at $1000. Get cracking to his office as this deal will not last long. NEW GUNLAWS By MrPhenom The recent increases in violent crimes have apparently gotten out to all the incoming immigrant ships. The increased violence has forced a tightening of security on all inbound ships, all new immigrants are required to undergo a thorough search and any guns will be confiscated before they even set foot ashore. There has been a lot of grumbling among the would-be thugs, but the police have been tightening security everywhere. This results in a rather large surplus of confiscated guns in several precincts across the country. There have been several cases of late, where police are finding guns and confiscating them while apprehending suspects caught in the act of several armed robbery attempts. One report has even claimed that one person was so bold as to try and force their way into a local prison while armed with a gun during an attempt to break out a friend. The prison guards quickly apprehended the suspect, confiscated his gun, and locked him up. The guns were supposed to be sent to an incinerator to be destroyed. There has been a rumor that a small and well informed group of men hijacked the transport vehicle. The police deny allegations, but an inside source has been leaking information to the contrary. Other sources have also heard rumors that several illegal gun transactions have been taking place in the alleys of cities across the country. Some have even hinted that organized crime syndicates have been seen buying guns, but all the informants have mysteriously disappeared. The growing unease over recent increases in violent crimes has been subdued somewhat due to the new and stricter laws enforced. With the return of illegal guns being distributed throughout the local mafia cartel, it is just a matter of time before bloodshed happens again. Sooner or later someone will gain possession of a gun and start shooting at the first target available and we will be right back where we started. While guns seem to be a bit harder to obtain these days, the ammo itself doesn't seem to be scarce. In fact, there seems to be an endless supply of ammo wherever one turns. One source has suggested that the bosses of the crime syndicates in several cities have been stockpiling guns and using these guns to arm their own family members. Again, our source was found dead just outside his apartment before we could get any more information regarding this rumor. One other note of interest, one of the federal agents that was supposed to help transport the weapons to be destroyed, was found this morning. He had apparently been kidnapped and beaten to death inside his home just outside of Atlantic City. One of the crime bosses from Reno had been questioned by police in the apparent kidnapping and killing of the agent. The kidnapping and killing of the agent was the first criminal act of its kind to be reported in months. But there was not enough evidence to keep detained, so the police had to let him go. Shortly after the rumors started flying, MrPhenom and his entourage of bodyguards was seen getting on a plane destined for Reno. HOROSCOPES Aquarius Jan 21 - Feb 19 A phase of social drive could be rising strongly within you just now as you desire to share new insights with your friends. This could be in the form of taking the initiative to meet new people to absorb a range of new ideas at this point in your life. Education is on the cards currently. Pisces Feb 20 - Mar 20 Sometimes the planets work to seemingly challenge our own self image and concept of who we are. The planets are very powerfully churning your emotions but death by emotional overload is not likely to occur, so get used to the richer, deeper feelings you are now encountering. You can use this new array of personality traits to actually win customers and friends during a new cycle of self renaissance. Aries Mar 21 - Apr 20 You can dominate your social and professional circle now and if you happen to be keen for success educationally, this too can be a wonderful period to achieve great things. Your power will be magnified and you’re able to receive the help you need to do even bigger and better things. A romantic scenario gets hotter for you now. Taurus Apr 21 - May 21 The new, the futuristic, the high-tech are the reflections of your lifestyle now as a new cycle gets underway. Ideas and technologies that change the way people live - not just one person, but many - are a major new focus in your life. Involvement with learning the how and why of these matters will enhance your self confidence. Gemini May 22 - June 22 Your mouth may move into involuntary mode. Don't wrap up other people's sentences for them today - there's nothing more annoying! Why are you even talking to these people if what you'd prefer is to not even be speaking with them at all? Look at an alternative form of mental stimulation today or possibly opt for an impersonal online conversation, which you can terminate at leisure. Cancer Jun 23 - Jul 23 Your peace of mind could be unexpectedly disturbed by some unforeseen event or observation. By the same token, this could be just the catalyst that is necessary to change a certain behavior that is bothering you. An impartial view of your situation may not have been possible prior to this event and you will be thankful for the any discomfort you feel when you see the light of day. Some resolutions happen midyear, not necessarily at the outset. Leo Jul 24 - Aug 23 You must try to avoid playing the martyr today. Just now you may want to save the world; however that attitude will find you attracting all sorts of people who want to lean on you, possibly even financially. Subtly, they may be using you and you don't even realise it. This is reverse dominance of the worst kind and so you must be alert to the interplay of such people today. Virgo Aug 24 - Sep 23 Your public relations skills are dynamic during August and September. You will win over those who have the power to improve your financial status and approval rating. Wine and dine with those who have more power and affluence. Libra Sep 24 - Oct 23 You mustn't stick by the truth even if someone doesn't believe what you have to say today. The situation may be confused but this is more to do with others projecting their own bias on the events rather than your opinion about it all. There are times when you have no control over what others are going to say and do or how they perceive you so try not to take all of this too personally. Scorpio Oct 24 - Nov 22 A few well-chosen words can cure inner and outer disputes as you come to better understand them. Formless fears turn to dust when you root them out and show them the light of day. Run silent, run deep - then, when you surface, take a deep breath of air. Sagittarius Nov 23 - Dec 21 Things can get hectic just now and it is likely that your mind will be spinning like a top with just a few too many duties having been committed to. You will need to carefully assess which activities are going to need to be given priority. Try to stay out of the social game for a few days until you clear up these more pressing issues. Capricorn Dec 22 - Jan 20 You don't necessarily have to write off a romantic blunder as things can and will turn around. Ordinarily we are sometimes more severe judges of ourselves than others are so yourself criticism is probably a little exaggerated. If it was a date or an impromptu meeting, things went better than you actually thought. HORSE CORNER This is where you will learn of all the good deals out there. Some will be just dreams, but hey aren’t we all dreamers. Friendly Magic owned by Rumbles asking price $200,000 2960 May 16th 04:00PM 0 ° Bone Dry 2nd $35,100 2 :1 2396 May 4th 10:00PM 24 ° Dry 3rd $23,160 2 :1 2254 May 1st 11:00PM 2 ° Bone Dry 2nd $23,310 2 :1 1994 Apr 26th 01:00PM 0 ° Bone Dry 2nd $33,300 2 :1 Famous PeeWee asking price $418,703 2919 May 15th 07:30PM 0 ° Bone Dry 2nd $18,000 5 :1 2823 May 13th 07:30PM 9 ° Bone Dry 1st $30,000 7 :1 2423 May 5th 11:30AM 33 ° Bone Dry 3rd $19,920 13 :1 2281 May 2nd 12:30PM 0 ° Bone Dry 2nd $14,940 11 :1 biggie hurricane asking price $64,157 2344 May 3rd 08:00PM 0 ° Bone Dry 3rd $12,780 3 :1 1874 Apr 24th 01:00AM 0 ° Bone Dry 3rd $7,800 2 :1 1744 Apr 21st 08:00AM 0 ° Bone Dry 3rd $18,000 4 :1 1519 Apr 15th 09:30AM 1 ° Bone Dry 3rd $5,400 4 :1 Simple Sam owned by Gun asking price $1,000,000 2861 May 14th 02:30PM 6 ° Bone Dry 3rd $34,800 12 :1 2813 May 13th 02:30PM 0 ° Bone Dry 1st $69,300 2 :1 2771 May 12th 05:30PM 6 ° Bone Dry 2nd $47,565 6 :1 2682 May 10th 09:00PM 17 ° Bone Dry 3rd $24,000 10 :1